


Empress's Party

by roboticallyVictorian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, But I guess Darkleer/Dualscar is implied?, Dualscar is dancing, He's dancing to Kelly Rowland's Motivation, I doubt the characters are anything like how we think they should be, Implied Sexual Content?, It's all talk, It's just these ancestors, Mentions of drugs but it's in one sentence, Mostly fish, Not really any relationships - Freeform, Other, Shenanigans, So there's just a shit ton of highbloods, Summoner wouldn't have been there if not for the Highblood, Their all adults obviously, Their at a party thrown by the Empress, They're also talking about who can get with Dualscar because of his dancing, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticallyVictorian/pseuds/roboticallyVictorian
Summary: The Highblood takes Darkleer and Summoner to the Condesce's party and they are all fed up till the Orphaner starts dancing.I literally wrote this because I'm so fuckin bored. Take this shitty thing.





	Empress's Party

The Highblood hated these things. They were only events for the Empress to showcase her massive amounts of wealth and she sits there on her throne overlooking the entire thing with that smirk of her's. So, he brought his cavalreaper with him, a troll by the title Summoner, and his right-hand indigo known as Executor Darkleer to suffer with him at this place. They all sit at a table glowering at this event, more so the lowblood seeing as he's the only lowblood here, and watch the party goers do as they please.

There are flashing colored lights, a fog machine, a dance floor that changes colors and many other things like drugs and alcohol. Even trolls hooking up and leaving to find more private places in the castle for their fun. There's still a bounty of them walking around, dancing and that's when the three at the table spot the Orphaners at a group of tables. Each wearing something to fit the vibe of the party aside from their leader.

Orphaner Dualscar wears fingerless gloves, a tight long sleeved turtleneck and pants that fit his hips and become slack, baggy before they're shoved into the tops of his boots. He has piercings in his earfins, snakebites, a medusa piercing, a couple piercings to his left brow and a single one on his right. They all agree it's just Dualscar and look toward the more interesting woman standing beside him in much more showy attire. Far more appealing to the three who joke loosely on how she might be the head Orphaner's matesprit. Highblood says that couldn't possibly be. Someone like Dualscar has no idea how to please and she's far to beautiful to be with such an ugly guy.

Of course, after that, the three go back to their boredom. Summoner is becoming agitated with this. Giving a heavy sigh and Darkleer just continues his knitting. Highblood has gotten over the blue blood's habit of doing so, he knows that just helps the guy relax in situations he is uncomfortable with. It's funny how his cheeks go all indigo like that. Highblood sighs with the change of the song.

Only to groan when he hears what song it is. "Fuckin, not tonight, baby." He slouches while Summoner chuckles. "Can't handle some..../motivation/~?" The bronze can't help but laugh at the glare he gets. Darkleer just remains quiet, shaking his head.

"This is degrading" Darkleer whispers.

"Come on, baby-blue, we shou......" They all turn when they notice that the dance floor has cleared. Dualscar's name being chanted as he dances in the center of this clearing. Summoner's drink trickles out of his mouth while he blinks.

"You seeing how them hips move, dawg?" Summoner gawks at the violet.

"Didn't know the Orphaner could get down like that....fuck" Highblood swallows.

"He's gonna get low tonight" Summoner replies.

"Pardon my intrusion to your musings of the Orphaner's....lewd dance moves but I think it would be wise you make no advances. Such a high-standing troll like him would not bother with you, Summoner, nor would he be kind to the Highblood, perhaps a mistake on his part."

"You sayin you can get with him?" Highblood raises a brow.

"O-of course not!....I am so low and he's so high and....he's....a brine sucker....excuse my language" The indigo's knitting needles snap when the violet's hands slip down those clothed inner thighs. "Fiddlesticks..."

"I don't know, you seem pretty entranced over there, baby-blue"

"Never thought being dressed so modestly could...result in these feelings...I need a towel"

The Highblood and Summoner shake their heads, staring at the Orphaner. "I want to get in on that" Summoner begins to get up but Highblood gets up first, setting a hand on the bronze's horn.

"Your a lowblood, this motherfucker ain't gonna want some warm ass in his bed. Needs a tough killa like myself to get his body movin right" The bronze slaps the table, watching in anger as the Highblood goes over to the dancing violet. Darkleer stares, swallowing as he watches the Orphaner humour the Highblood for a moment only to get slapped for an adventerous hand, but the indigo notices something.

He doesn't mention it to his superior as he re-takes his seat at the table, rubbing his offended cheek. "Damn motherfucker, got a soft ass."

"You should not have forced yourself upon him like that, no offense, my lord, but you quite deserved that smack and please, don't tell us about his...plush prosterior...." Darkleer gets a towel from his sylladex, dabbing at his sweat.

"You wanna get all nasty with that fuckin violet prick, dontcha?" Highblood curls his lip with disgust.

"N-no, that would be....inappropriate"

"Look, I wanna get my hands on that 'plush prosterior' and a lowblood I may be I'm sure I could charm him right out of his clothes."

"Pfft, please! He's uptight and rude. Motherfucker was all kindsa angry with me gettin near him. He also hates lows and land-dwellers. You happen to be both a those motherfuckin things, brother"

"Well then, I'm gonna try my luck 'cause the songs almost over. I bet he's a screamer"

The blue shakes his head while Summoner gets up, strutting over to the Orphaner, being charming and it managed him a dance till the end of the song which wasn't long. The Highblood was enraged when the low was able to get his hands on that fish's body though, when the low had whispered something to the Orphaner he, too, returned with an offended cheek. Again, the blue noticed something but mentioned not to his two companions about what he'd seen the Orphaner do.

"Damnit, he's a tough one. Fuck, I was so close."

"Close to what?"

"Well, Highblood, close to his unmentionables. It was lookin good, coulda gotten fish tonight but apparently he's not lookin to get laid"

"You'd be right" Darkleer dabs at more sweat. Both of the two he's with stare at him in confusion. "What?" They both ask, eyes narrowing. "He stole your money." Darkleer points out and both go to check their now empty pockets.

"That bitch!" Highblood roars, causing an uproar of laughs over by the seadwellers. The Orphaner looks over with a smirk, a dark look in his eye as his fishy friends all holler with laughter, congratulating him on his winnings. The Empress is losing it in her throne chair, watching this all with amusement.

Highblood gets up but Darkleer stops him. "Allow me to talk with him, a troll like him MUST be quite reasonable to talking like gentlemen" The blue stands, putting his things in his dex as he heads over to the Orphaner who looks smug as any fish could be.

"I'm gonna kill him" Highblood growls.

"Let me get in on some of that, he let me touch him!" Summoner hisses, glaring at the nasty seadweller.

"Shut up! I didn't even get to touch him..."

"Because you're an asshole with no sense of boundaries, I bet you didn't even try to be charming."

"I don't need to be when I look like this"

"That's the exact reason you should be"

Highblood gives him a look, unamused by that and Summoner chuckles. Looking over to Darkleer as he chats with the seadweller. Darkleer seems to be handling himself well, eventually he returns. "I may not have your money, but I do have his number"

"WHAT!?"

Darkleer smirks a little shyly. "You see, gentlemen, he's a highblood, a seadweller in fact, not sure you noticed, and, well, he's a tricky fish but there are ways to get him to bend"

Highblood looks shocked, Summoner is dumbfounded. "I guess I'll be the one finding out if he's a screamer"


End file.
